goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie Gets In Dead Meat
Rosie Gets In Dead Meat is the TV episode of American series, Rosie Gets Grounded which the Ronit Amin upcoming will be uploaded by that youtuber. Plot Today is behavior object day. So the objects mean........ Laserdisc: Graduate forever VHS: 15 years off DVD: 14 years off Blu-ray: 13 years off TV: 12 years off Organ: 11 years off Piano: 10 years off LP: 9 years off CD: 8 years off CD Rom: 7 years off Packard Bell Computer: 6 years off Dell Dimension Computer: 5 years off HP Pavilion Computer: 4 years off Gateway Essential Computer: 3 years off Compaq Presario Computer: 2 years off Wii Console: 1 year off Cell Phone: 12 months off Amazon Fire: 52.1429 weeks off Pizza: 365 days off Hamburger: 360 days off Dough: 355 days off Cheese: 350 days off Pepperoni: 345 days off Mozzarella: 340 days off Kebab: 335 days off Bread: 330 days off Sushi: 325 days off French fries: 320 days off Spaghetti: 315 days off Sandwich: 310 days off Hot dog: 305 days off Lasagne: 300 days off Chinese cuisine: 255 days off Taco: 250 days off Fast food: 245 days off Calzone: 240 days off Tomato: 235 days off Chicken meat: 230 days off Dessert: 225 days off Doughnut: 220 days off Chocolate: 215 days off Meat: 210 days off Shawarma: 205 days off Chuck E. Cheese's: 200 days off Dave and Buster's: 155 days off Peter Piper Pizza; 150 days off John's Incredible Pizza Company: 145 days off Cici's: 140 days off Mcdonald's 135 days off Gatti's Pizza: 130 days off Papa John's Pizza: 125 days off Pizza Hut: 120 days off Little Caesars: 115 days off Domino's Pizza: 110 days off Denny's: 105 days off Papa Murphy's: 100 days off Discovery Zone: 55 days off Longhorn Steakhouse: 50 days off Chili's: 45 days off Chick Fil A: 40 days off Arby's: 35 days off Red Lobster: 30 days off Applebee's International Inc: 25 days off IHOP: 20 days off Olive Garden: 15 days off Burger King: 10 days off Godfather's Pizza: 5 days off Subway: 4 days off Wendy's: 3 days off United States Flag: 2 days off United States State Flags: 1 day off Black Circle: Nothing happens Apple: Talk after school Doritos: Detention for 5 hour Mountain Dew: Detention for 10 hours Evil Spaghetti: Detention for 15 hours Raw Egg: Suspension for 5 days Swiss Cheese: Suspension for 10 days Grape Nuts: Suspension for 20 days Prunes: Suspension for 30 days Knife: Suspension for 35 days Lion: Suspension for 40 days Firearm: Dead Meat and Expelled Forever The students get the objects...... Caillou, Mister and Miss Martin, brothers & Ronit Amin get Laserdisc, Noddy gets VHS, Jabba the Hutt gets DVD, Superman gets Blu-ray, Cyborg and Jesus get TV, Saint Mary Pani, Saint Joseph, Saint Mary Mother of God get Organ, Saint Catherine, Saint John The Baptist, Saint James The Greater, Saint Michael Archangel get Piano, Mister Martin gets LP, Elizabeth gets CD, Slippy V gets CD rom, Mr. Aideni gets Packard Bell Computer, Officerpoop247 gets Dell Dimension Computer, Macusoper gets HP Pavilion computer, ThatBluePandaGuy gets Gateway Essential Computer, Eric gets Compaq Presario computer, Tina Sullivan gets Cell Phone, Diesel Sullivan gets Amazon Fire, NathanDesignerBoy7 gets Pizza, Cheeseadoodles65 gets hamburger, Phillip Psareas gets Dough, Super Mario's Ockey gets Cheese, DavidThe AnimationGuy gets Pepperoni, louielouie95 gets Mozzarella, Ms. Shaw gets Kebab, Mr. Dike gets bread, HunterYesBieberNo gets Sushi, Hunter Hayes gets French fries, Arthur gets Spaghetti, and a few objects later......... Rosie gets firearm for being bad with Ronit Amin. Back with Caillou, when he tells the principal he got laserdisc, the laserdiscs he got from the mail were made by MGM/UA Home Video, Warner Home Video, Cabin Fever Entertainment, Embassy Home Entertainment, Hal Roach Studios, Nostalgia Archive, Goodtimes Home Video, MPI, Kino Video. Category:Funniest Episodes